Not Equal
by khallure
Summary: It had felt good; in an eerie, irreplaceable way – like cold sand slipping over her toes." Bella begins a new chapter of her life; oneshot.


**SHIP: Bella x Voldy **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned them ... o_o delicious things would happen. But sadly not. **

**X X X X X X X X X X X  
**

The only sound in the empty room was her ragged breathing, her dark eyes

fixed unmoving on the crumpled figure at her feet. The feeling of lavish excitement

had drained her, and now deserted her bloodstream, leaving only a lingering doubt

that went deeper than the feverous giddiness. Something had possessed for a

moment, taking charge of her swift, hurried actions as the hand that gripped the

wand seemed to take a life of its own and sweep down, accusingly, at the helpless

figure. A jet of green light had torn apart the atmosphere between them with a violent

_crack_ and he had been jerked backwards, his neck yanked into an unnatural angle,

as his tangled limbs followed him to the dust. It had felt good; in an eerie, irreplaceable

way – like cold sand slipping over her toes. Less than good; it had felt deserved, like this

was the feeling she had been waiting for and here it was. Then gone, and what remained

was her hardened black eyes, shifting now to the tall figure standing next to her. The Dark

Lord's eyes smoldered with hateful pleasure, and his thin lips stretched into something

resembling a smile. "Well done, Bellatrix." His words were spoken lightly, cast towards

her like scraps to a fond family pet, and she devoured them greedily, her eyes growing bright

with black sparks. "Thank you, my lord" she murmured in response, sinking to kiss his

ropes. The thin white hand caught her by surprise, grasping her own arm roughly and pulling

her to her feet. When she dared to look up, she found that her eyes were almost level with

his, and his smile had widened to reveal pointed, shark-like teeth. Bellatrix let out a startled

gasp, as goosebumps spread across the arm that he held in an iron grip. His fingers were cold,

hard, pressing mercilessly into her smooth, frail skin with the same intensity that his eyes seemed

to press into hers. "No." the word uttered was harsh, demanding. Now it became a rough

whisper, "You are no longer my servant…Bella." Her eyes widened, panicked. Unsure of what

he meant, she made no move to pull away, but instead replied in a voice flushed with heat and

excitement. "Tell me what you mean, my lord" his grip tightened, "You have become far more

loyal than any of the others … to them, I only look down in disproval. But to the one who has

proved to be much more than an asset to my intentions … she rises above servant. _Not equal yet._"

The last words were spoken fiercely, spat in her face, and she positively glowed.

"But you will be trained to channel that passion towards the skill that you do not possess at the

moment. And I am the only one who can do so." His voice was now silky, smooth and carefully

manufactured, and this too Bellatrix devoured. Her breath had become almost inexistent, as if she

were afraid to breathe in his presents lest he think less of her, and the restless, rapid pumping

of her heart seemed to shake her entire ribcage, bringing a slight flush to her white cheeks. She

wanted to ask it he meant it, demand it he was being truthful, but she held back, and simply

bowed her head. "Thank you, my lord." He released her, and she found her feet

heavy on the ground and her head spinning. Dizzily, she shifted a foot behind

her to steady herself, and the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. One who was not

momentarily taken by the fever of the moment might have noticed the slight

glimmer of amusement behind those eyes, the way his lips tightened at the

corners in the beginnings of a cruel smirk. But she had scarcely time to brush her

gaze across his steely face before she remembered to fall to her knees and kiss

his robes, reminding herself that she was not an equal _yet_. The dust that had clung

to the end of his robes rose and filled her lungs, and her eyes stung with tears

as she wiped the dust from her lips. Allowing herself a small smile, she realized

was unsure if the tears had come from the dust in her eyes.

**R&R please! =)**


End file.
